castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Estoc
The Estoc is a thin, needle-like thrusting blade designed to stab flesh in between the plates of armor. In Symphony of the Night, it is a large two-handed thrusting sword. In Aria of Sorrow, Dawn of Sorrow and Curse of Darkness, it is a type of Rapier. In Harmony of Despair, it is a one handed sword for both Alucard and Soma Cruz. Game specific information ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night The Estoc is found in the top floor of Olrox's Quarters. It is in the corridor-like room which connects the two main sections of the stage, and is in an orange pot on a ledge directly left of the room. It is a large two-handed sword, and instead of slashing, its attack is a forward thrust. Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow The Estoc is more powerful than a Rapier, but is otherwise exactly the same in this game. It can be purchased from Hammer after you defeat the Headhunter. It can be obtained from a Dead Crusader, which has an incredible guard and can only be found in the Underground Reservoir. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow The Estoc is the most powerful non-whip Rapier in the game. It is otherwise the same as any other Rapier. It can only be found in the Condemned Tower in a room with a Skeleton Ape and Great Axe Armor in it. You can evolve it into a Whip Sword by adding a White Dragon soul (you could also evolve the slightly less powerful Small Sword in the same way). Castlevania: Curse of Darkness This is the quickest, strongest, and most evolved fencing-style sword found in the game. Adding the rare Angel Halo to a Colichemarde (along with some other more common materials) will extend that sword's combo chain by one attack as well as add a special finishing move available after six attacks. In this move, Hector traces out a symbol in front of him with the blade (reminiscent of Soma's sealing spell found in the opening sequence of ''Dawn of Sorrow) and then shatters the symbol with the blade, releasing seven mystical attack beams. The evolutionary chain of this weapon is Short Sword -> Foil -> Rapier -> Colichemarde -> Estoc. To create one from scratch, you will need the following materials: *2 Bronzes *2 Aluminums *1 White Steel *1 Damascus Steel *1 Ether *1 Forgotten Memory *1 Angel Halo The earliest you can create this weapon would be if an Amduscias to drop an Angel Halo (rare) in the Infinite Corridor. An Angel Halo can also be found in the boss chamber of the Mortvia Aqueduct once the water drains. The Angel Halo is also used to create the most advanced and fast two-handed sword, the Feather Sword (as well a Cross Helmet or Maximillian Armor), so deciding to create an Estoc may be difficult. The Estoc thankfully is not used in creating any other items. Item Data Animations SOTN Estoc.gif|'Estoc' from Symphony of the Night AoS Estoc.gif|'Estoc' from Aria of Sorrow DOS Estoc.gif|'Estoc' from Dawn of Sorrow External links *GameFAQs message board Category:Rapiers Category:Aria of Sorrow Items Category:Curse of Darkness Items Category:Dawn of Sorrow Items Category:Dracula X Chronicles Items Category:Harmony of Despair Items Category:Symphony of the Night Items